Luffy's Birthday Surprise
by Ivy Jane Backer
Summary: A man shows up claiming to have a gift from Shank's for Luffy. Everything goes topsy-turvy.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's birthday gift

One Piece/Ouran High School Host Club crossover

Pirates meet Host Club

Author's Note: I'm back! This is my new story and I hope you like it. I have at least 3 chapters of this one ready. I am working on a crack! one shot about the boys in Impel Down before Luffy shows up and also the Thanksgiving chapter of Zoro's hidden talent. If any of you can think of a good song about friends/giving thanks/family that you think would sound good coming from Zoro then tell me in a review or PM me and I will choose one if they work.

On a day like any other day, the sea faring crew of the Thousand Sunny were relaxing on deck due to the great weather.

Robin and Nami were sunbathing and reading while Sanji rushed to and fro fetching the ladies drinks and snacks. Zoro was napping against the mast while trying to ignore Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp's antics. The three were playing tag and Luffy had found it funny to continuously hop over the swordsman's legs to get away from the others.

Franky was down below deck, working on a section of the ship that was damaged in the last squall they had sailed through and Brook mostly sat around drinking tea while enjoying the breeze. Occasionally he would pull out a book and write down a note for a piece of music he had been working on.

As they were drifting along toward the next island, Zoro found himself with a strange premonition of coming trouble. Not danger, so to speak, but just a feeling of odd things to come. He rose to his feet and headed to the crows nest where, after climbing the ropes, he could see a ship just off the starboard bow. Yelling to the others to prepare for possible attack, he dropped down and headed in the direction of the upcoming ship.

Unfortunately for Zoro, he ended up heading in the wrong direction and found himself in a bathroom instead. The rest of the crew had made it to the side of the Sunny where the mystery ship had stopped and Luffy had almost flung himself over there before anyone could stop him. Sanji, who had noticed the missing swordsman and figured out that he had probably gotten lost, had seen Luffy twitch and thrown out his leg to trip him up.

On the other ship a man had emerged and was squinting against the sun to look at the crew onboard. He had gray streaks through his black hair and was dressed quite smartly for a possible pirate.

"Hail and well met! Might you be the infamous Straw Hat pirates?"

Nami gave the man a suspicious look and yelled back, "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Jose de Markle and I need to speak with a, Monkey D. Luffy." The man replied while smoothing his shirt of invisible wrinkles.

"That's me!" Luffy exclaimed while he slid his hat up a little higher on his head. "Whatcha want with me?"

"I was sent on behalf of a Mr. Shanks. He has sent a message consisting of such: "Hey there Luffy! Its two weeks till your birthday and I thought I'd send you a gift. Get your crew together for a big surprise!" Then he said to say, "I hope my hat is in good condition," so you would know it was a legitimate message."

"Really?!" Luffy said, "Shanks sent me a gift? Where is it?"

"Mm-hm," the man hummed, "Now I can't give you the gift until the whole crew is gathered. I promised not to show you the surprise until everyone was here."

"This sounds really suspicious!" Usopp urgently whispered to those in earshot.

"Don't be silly Usopp." Luffy replied, "He knows about my hat!"

"That doesn't mean it's not suspicious!" Usopp cried, "My something's-strange-and-I-don't-like-it disease is acting up again! How do you know he didn't hear about your hat from someone else? You have gotten a lot of attention lately and anyone could know about it."

"Calm down, Usopp." Sanji interrupted, "I'll go and get the moss head and we can see what's up."

"Thanks Sanji," Luffy replied while turning towards Nami, "This is captain's orders. We're accepting the gift."

Nami, who kind of agreed with Usopp, dropped her shoulders in a shrug and accepted that once again they were going to be in for a wild ride.

Sanji, who was leading an irritated swordsman to the others, walked behind Zoro to keep him going where he wanted. After he had several times had to correct him with shouts of: "Left. No moss head that's right! Now right. No, no those are stairs marimo head and I didn't say go up the stairs!" Sanji had grabbed a hold of Zoro's shirt and started to direct him in the right direction. To keep Zoro's mind off the fact that he was walking him like a dog, he had told him of their visitor and his supposed gift.

"Is Luffy going to accept?" Zoro asked. Then he followed by answering his own question, "Sorry, stupid question. Of course he is going to take it. I think it's a bad idea." Zoro didn't appreciate being lead around but he was worried enough now to let it go.

"Yeah, you know how he is. He even gave captain's orders. Shanks name pops up and he goes off and makes his decision without us."

"I suppose we should be used to it by now," Zoro grumpily replied before sharing a grin with Sanji. They really should know better and they had accepted Luffy as their captain so they really shouldn't complain. It wouldn't stop them, however, from saying "I told you so" when this went south.

As Zoro and Sanji walked up to their crew they noticed Luffy's extremely happy face, and everyone else's uncomfortable and worried ones. Before either of them could even ask, Nami spoke up and informed them that Luffy had claimed captain's orders and they had no choice but to accept the gift.

Two consecutive sighs were heard from the cook and swordsman before Luffy yelled out to Jose that the whole crew was now gathered. The man turned to count the crew members and once seeing the truth of Luffy's statement called out:

"Dimension, Dimension Fruit Activate!"

After calling out the following had occurred: A black circle appeared, surrounding the panicked crew and their ship. All of which was gone from the sea in the very next instant. While the crew themselves were sent to a new dimension, their ship was left in the in-between since it was too large to transfer into another world. It would be fine staying there until the crew was returned. Shanks would be glad to know that things had gone off without a hitch. According to Jose's powers, time for the crew would stop in this world while they were in the new dimension and they would automatically return after a week in the other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Introductions

Author's note:Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club

Meanwhile, in a certain music room in a well-to-do school, the day was progressing for a certain high school host club. The doors of the music room 3 would open to a magical sight. The club's dress today, as luck would have it, was of various swashbuckling creations of the pirate kind.

The self appointed king of the host club, Tamaki, was the captain. Dressed in a doublet of dark blue, with a bandana over which he wore a tri-cornered hat. Precious jewels adorned his throat and fingers while around his hip a long sash and a fake sword hung from a belt.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were more in the comedic outfits range. They were in breeches and puffed sleeve shirts. Eye patches and fake parrots were over eyes and on shoulders. While they would never have taken being seen in these clothes with their stylish natures, they had decided a pirate round of which ones Hikaru would not be complete without parrots to match.

Honey was in a simple doublet and pants. Kyouya had dressed simply as well. He was dressed in a Spanish buccaneer's hat and had an earring to go with a pair of pants and plain shirt.

Mori was dressed in a white shirt, a single earring, and shoes with shiny buckles, and tight fitted trousers. To match the shoes he wore a long coat with shiny buttons down the front.

Haruhi had been outfitted (against her will) in a wig of mid-back length black hair. It had been braided with beads woven in and she wore no bandana or hat. Trousers and a waistcoat were followed by woolen stocking worn beneath short boots. Bracelets in a large number adorned her wrists and ribbons were tied wherever Kaoru and Hikaru had dictated looked good.

While enjoying their time getting ready, before the ladies arrived, they had heard a large thump from the next room which roused the curiosity of the mischievous twins. When it was followed by some rather rude cursing and shouts of "Get off me!" and "Where are we?" it pulled the rest of the members into the wondering. How could you not know where you were with a group as large as what they heard next door? Also, how would you get in without knowing where you were going or seeing the schools sign?

Kyoya, who was hoping it was not another case of a mistaken commoner looking for his daughter in the wrong place, lead the way to the other room's door. He motioned for Hunny and Mori to take up positions to each side of the doorway in case of danger and threw the door wide. After peeking into the room he seemed to become shocked still. Upon the floor of the room lay (while some sat) a group of random strangers of the most peculiar appearance.

Several of the group looked quite normal aside from their clothing. A boy with a straw hat and two women were the most ordinary looking ones of the group. Following that were three fairly normal looking men. One was a blond man and the only unnatural thing on him was his strange swirly eyebrow. Another just had the longest nose any of them had ever seen on a human. Another man with green hair would have appeared normal but for the aforementioned hair and the three very real swords attached to his side.

The last three however, barely looked believable. One was a large man with what appeared to be a metal nose, with big and strange hair, and no pants. Another was a tiny reindeer thing which wouldn't have been quite so shocking if not for the fact that it walked on two legs like a human and talked. It was also hiding the wrong way behind a desk while talking quietly to a skeleton. A skeleton! This skeleton also walked and talked. It even had an afro! What was going on?

While Kyoya zoned out a bit from surprise, the others had pushed past him and peered into the room. After several gasps, and a few snickers (the twins), the attention of those sitting and now standing in the room was drawn to the door. Kyoya got a hold of himself and stepped forward with his phone ready in hand. If he had to call his families secret police force he would have them available at once.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our school?" Kyoya demanded.

The one in the straw hat bounced up into a seated position and exclaimed, "I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the pirate king!"

Tamaki, misunderstanding, assumed they were a host club from another school and that this straw hat was attempting to muscle in on his territory. The questions of how they got into the school and why they were so confused about where they were did not enter his mind at all. His response to Luffy's statement was to run inside the room and declare, "I am the King here! Are you trying to steal my ladies away!?"

Haruhi, ignoring the idiot, was not the least bit afraid of this group. She wandered her way over to the two girls of the group and proceeded to say, "Hey, where did you guys come from?"

"The Sunny!" Nami exclaimed while looking around frantically, "where is it? We were just on it a minute ago and then…That guy! That Markle guy!" Here she started muttering under her breath, "Stupid Luffy and his captain's orders and getting us sent here." She looked around once more. "Wherever here is."

Robin looked around while Nami panicked and murmured to her after she quieted down, "I don't think we are on our plane of existence anymore. This doesn't seem at all like our world. The man, Jose, said something about dimension, dimension, activate. I think he was a devil fruit user."

"Have you heard of anything like that before?" Nami asked.

"No, but I assume we were sent to another dimension from ours. My only hope is that the gift was really from Shank's and we can get back home and aren't stuck here forever." Robin said worriedly.

Haruhi watched and listened. While she was very confused by everything they were talking about, she was beginning to get the drift that they weren't from around here. Also was the fact that they seemed to have appeared out of thin air into this room.

Zoro, who now had Chopper and Usopp hiding behind him, was having a stare off with Mori. Hunny was standing beside Mori and staring at the reindeer, who had chosen to hide behind the green haired man the wrong way.

Luffy and Tamaki, who had still been squabbling, quit immediately when Kyoya and Nami went over to their respective leaders and, after looking to the other and nodding, smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Settle down," Kyoya said to Tamaki in his deep voice. "Let's go into the music room and discuss this further there."

Nami just smacked Luffy upside the head again and shouted, "Idiot! Follow them, sit down, and shut up so we can figure out what's happening!"

The twins, who had been annoying Brook by poking and prodding at him, lead the way over to the music room and they all settled down on a couch and several chairs they pulled over. The host club group was used to large gatherings and so it didn't take them long to bring over coffee, tea, and some snacks. Unfortunately, they had no idea as to the straw hat captain's appetite. Luckily, Sanji could figure out what would happen and held their captain back after handing him _just one_ snack.

At first, the straw hats explained how their world worked and differed from this one. In the process, they explained the devil fruits and some of the mysterious powers. Afterward Luffy had given a short demonstration of his stretchy nature (Nami told him to be careful not to break anything or he wouldn't eat for a week). The others with powers explained how theirs worked and the host club was amazed.

Tamaki had turned to Haruhi and queried, "Can all commoners do that?"

Haruhi, beyond irritated with more of this "commoners" business was a little harsher than usual when she said, "Of course not, you idiot!"

This sent Tamaki scurrying off to the corner where he began to cultivate mushrooms in his gloom and misery.

Luffy, seeing this strange (and for him that's saying something) phenomena made his way over to Tamaki and reached out and plucked one of the mushrooms then popped it in his mouth.

"Yuck!" Luffy yelled while trying to wipe off his tongue, "That tasted horrible!"

The Straw hats (minus Luffy) and the whole of the Ouran group sweatdropped as one while Tamaki stared at Luffy incredulously. "Your world must be really….strange."

"You have no idea," Usopp replied while switching his attention between the members of the monster trio who had survived more then any normal man times a thousand.


	3. Chapter 3

Exploring the world they've come to

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club.

Author's note: Enjoy all! Dedicated to LeafyxThiefy

Introductions were further offered all around and the host club explained their school and club to the Straw Hats.

"Fascinating," Brook marveled. "You make money be entertaining young ladies?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied, "and it's quite a lucrative business.

Nami, with dollar signs in her eyes, said to Kyoya, "Explain to me exactly how it's done."

Kyoya shrugged and turned to Tamaki. "Tamaki you explain it to them." He then noticed what Tamaki was doing and growled, "Now stop that!"

_That_ was Tamaki making a big fuss over Sanji swooning and cooing over Haruhi. Brook had wandered over as well and queried to Haruhi whether he could see her panties. These together had Tamaki fully spazzing out over "these hooligans" bothering "his daughter." Zoro had reached over and smacked Brook on the head and told him to knock it off. The crew, being who and what they are, had all instantly understood the fact that Haruhi was a girl with no clues or hints needed.

Getting back on subject Tamaki turned to Brook and said, "A host is a gentleman who takes care of entertaining young ladies. The more the ladies take a liking to you the more they ask for you."

"And the more money you receive." Kyoya said in an aside to Nami, who was writing it all down.

"Each man," Tamaki continued, "gives the lady of the hour full attention and sees to all her needs. Compliments are to be dripping from the tongue like honey and any likes of the ladies is to be catered to."

"I am the princely type," he explained with sparkles and flowers surrounding his person. "Kyoya is the smart or glasses type. The twins are considered the naughty type. Mori the stoic, manly, quiet type and Hunny is the lolita or cute type. Haruhi is simply known to us as the natural."

"What traits make them certain types?" Franky asked.

Kaoru spoke up this time. "Since you aren't sure how long you will be here, how about you join us here at the club. We will find ways to hide your "conditions" so you appear normal."

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, "we will show you the ropes while you hang out." This was said while a shudder ran up several of the more cowardly members of the Straw Hat crew's backs. The twins had a twinkle in their eyes that spelled trouble for all those involved. The rest of the crew wasn't worried much since their so called captain also caused tons of trouble and it really couldn't be any worse than some of the scraps he got them into.

After the twins took measurements for Brook and Chopper, they were taken to a guest house owned by Kyoya's family. He had contacted his family's secret police to have these strangers ID's checked, however, they had none and so he had them create some that would be there for their use temporarily while they were here.

The crew was told to take the next day to familiarize themselves with the world around them. They explained how to work the technology that they were unfamiliar with and made sure they had enough money to use for exploring or groceries. Brook would need to stay inside until they made a synthetic skin for him. Chopper decided to stay since this world was still scary and he was informed he would only be able to get around if he acted as an exotic pet (no talking or changing shape). Zoro was included in this group since they were worried about him getting lost in this world and never getting back. Franky had been given a synthetic covering for his nose (which he was impressed with) and forced fully into clothes with his hair tamed. The whole crew was severely thankful for this.

So they spent the next day watching "tee-vee" and getting to know this world and it's differences from theirs. Money came in all kinds, although no berries, and technology was very different. There were no tone dials or devil fruits, just electricity, computers, and the T.V. Pirates were also in little supply. Those that did exist were all bad with no honor at all. Brook was especially irritated to find that specialized pirates hunted whales like his friend Laboon. He had almost lost his head, figuratively yo-ho-ho, when he had found out.

No one is this world that was Luffy's age would be allowed to go there own way. Instead all were forced into the "school" they had landed in yesterday. Robin was intrigued at the fact that in the school they learned the history of the world and that everyone was given the information.

The marines were the biggest surprise. They were only a small part of the military which was a bigger part of the government.

Franky was literally drooling at the differing levels of technology that he wanted to get his hands on. Computers themselves were amazing and the different levels of body parts that could be rebuilt to suit those who lost limbs was remarkable. With the things available in this world, Franky could have rebuilt his body to look almost completely normal after his incident with the sea train.

Zoro had no interest in this world. Swords were few and far between and were used more for decoration than actual use. They were not allowed to be worn outside and would get one put in prison if shown or used. He had been forced to leave them in a safe which made him feel naked since he had never been without some form of sword for most of his lifetime.

Usopp rather liked certain aspects of this world. It seemed quite a bit safer than theirs. He already missed Kaya and their ship though, and would never want to give up his dream of being a "warrior of the sea."

Luffy was just enjoying the adventure. He wasn't enjoying the fact that this world had no devil fruit powers. All of the devil fruit users had to refrain from using any of their powers. This was especially difficult for Luffy since it was really just habit by now. Powers like theirs simply did not exist in this world except for the fake stuff on the t.v. "movies." Luffy was warned that if he could not contain himself he would be locked in a "safe" room and left there so he couldn't cause trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Being taught the rules of being a host

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Ouran High School Host Club

Authors note: Thanks to any new favorites and followers! Also thanks *banzai* for the reviews. J It makes my day.

On the next day they met the host club back at the music room.

Upon arrival they had opened the doors to … An Arabian Paradise!

Dressed in outfits reminiscent of Alabasta, Tamaki was outfitted a desert king's outfit and had several other's in hand. He made his way toward the Straw Hat group and passed each member an outfit suited to its wearer.

Chopper was handed a camel suit which would normally be used for a dog. The boys were in similar wear to their Alabasta robes and the ladies were given outfits that covered more skin to suit school.

The girls were given free rein to do what they wanted. The boys were required to learn to act as a host. Nami was sticking close to Kyoya, much to Sanji's discontent, to use her marketing skills to keep busy and learn how to make more money. Who knows? She could use these skills to make money once they got back home. Robin had just made herself comfortable with a cup of coffee and a book at one of the tables nearby.

Tamaki then started his "lessons on how to be a host."

"Here are the roles that were chosen for you," he began, "the green haired one, Zoro was it?" After a nod he went on, "You will be like our Mori-san, the stoic, quiet, manly type."

Zoro gave a short nod to indicate that he would tolerate that role.

"You, the blonde cook," Tamaki said pointing toward Sanji, "will make snacks for the ladies and control any _unseemly_ behavior." He said with a glare. He had not yet let go of the fact that this common ruffian had dared flirting with his Haruhi (daughter). "Also," he added, "No smoking."

He turned to Usopp next, "While your face is not exactly up to par with the rest of us, I sense a cowardly-liar within that will catch the eye of some of our ladies. Keep them busy telling stories or if no one asks after you then just clean up around here."

"In other words I'm your janitor?" Usopp said offended.

"Yes." Tamaki showed Brook to the piano. "I have heard you are a musician. I will ask you to play for the ladies. Make sure you keep your sunglasses on so as not to frighten them with the empty sockets in your face. And you never ask a lady to see their panties!"

The twins had brought a completed synthetic skin which made Brook look normal and "alive" except for his eyes. A nose and mouth were created so with sunglasses on you could not tell anything was amiss.

Franky, forced into a great deal of clothing since they had arrived, was told to act like a "mecha" or "gundam" fan which would draw otakus.

Last, but never least, was Luffy. "Captain," Tamaki said, "I will teach you host skills and we will wait and watch before putting you in a category. You would normally be put in a goofy yet caring role but I think there is more to you than that."

The first thing that Tamaki brought over was a glass. "Watch closely now. When you put your glass down, cushion it with your pinky, you eliminate the harsh sound while showing more grace. Observe, don't I look classy?"

Most watched him with blank, uninterested eyes. Luffy however said, "Cool!"

Tamaki then continued with, "Gazing up from below can be an effective diffuser, especially for you lot. If you don't understand something that they are speaking of then you need to implement this skill."

Hunny had settled at a table nearby and asked Chopper to join him since he didn't need to learn any of this. Before the ladies arrived, he figured he could have a bite of cake. They were discussing different sweets to find out if there were different ones available between their worlds.

The twins went over to Zoro and Sanji and teased that they could try a version of their way of doing things. When asked what they meant, they broke into evil grins and dropped into character.

"Kaoru, you're not hurt are you?" Hikaru remarked while holding up Kaoru's hand which had a mysteriously appearing bandage. He placed a kiss on the injury as if to heal it.

No Hikaru," Kaoru replied with tears in his eyes, "I'm fine now that I'm here with you."

The twins turned to the victims of there teasing and found shocked and stunned faces that caused them to snicker.

"The love that is forbidden is a heady one," they said at once, "and two is always better than one."

Zoro and Sanji exchanged embarrassed looks before turning in opposite directions and walking off without a word. They found themselves thinking, "_And these guys called US strange?"_

Tamaki, back with Luffy, was still going on, "The club's motto is to be strong, distinguished and elegant."

He was interrupted from continuing by a loud electronic noise coming from a section of the floor that was now rising.

"Ahahahaha!" Renge came swirling up from nowhere. "Who's this?" She asked. "These are new faces." She walked over to Luffy and grabbed his cheek stretching it out. As she peered at each new face she proclaimed, "A rubber man, a three sword style swordsman, a coward (Hey!), an undead musician, a reindeer doctor, navigator, historian, and…. A girl crazy pervert cook."

Then she turned to Franky and got sparkles in her eyes while yelling, "Mecha man shipwright!"

All jaws dropped (Luffy's considerably farther). How?

Sanji was busy yelling at Zoro who was laughing while repeatedly wheezing, "pervert cook." Sanji went over to Renge and grabbed a hand bringing it to his lips.

"Madmoiselle, forgive this barbarian," he said glaring at Zoro, "I assure you I am no pervert."

To which he got a smack in the face.

"Don't touch me!" Renge yelled. "You remind me of my least favorite game character, Frances the evil!"

Sanji was stunned anew and confused at this lingo.

Kyoya spoke up from a side table where him and Nami had been commiserating over idiot captains and inflation of prices.

"Renge is an otaku. That is someone who likes and dislikes others based on her feelings about characters from books, movies, and video games. She does not see you as Sanji the cook but as Frances the evil game character."

Sanji was scared of a woman for the first time in his life and decided that she was one woman he wouldn't fawn over.

Chopper had settled next to Zoro when Renge had shown up. "She's so scary!" he had thought. Renge watched as Zoro brought down one hand to pat Chopper on the head comfortingly. She moseyed over toward the two and said,

"Oh-ho, so you are also a stoic type with a lovely item?"

"What's that?" Chopper's quavering voice warbled from behind Zoro's leg.

"Let me answer that." Tamaki chimed in. "Sure, your green haired companion may look mean and frosty at first glance but place your reindeer doctor under his arm or on his shoulders and now he looks like a gentle bear adored by small animals."

The crew turned to look at Zoro and Chopper, a suspicion building in their eyes.

On Tamaki went, "This idea goes well with Zoro's silent nature. He doesn't even have to talk! Just put Chopper by his side and all the sudden he seems open-minded. Instead of seeming uncommunicative, he's seen in a positive light. He now looks modest. All according to plan."

Mori was turning green remembering the last time Tamaki spouted off this process, except with Hunny and his names in the explanation instead of the Straw Hat crewmates. Hunny shot a glare toward him now like he was also having a flashback.

Chopper turned to Zoro with crocodile tears in his eyes and cried, "You've been using me?!"

While Zoro was busy motioning a negative to Chopper's cries, the rest of the crew exchanged looks and at the same time remarked that, "It makes sense."

Chopper looked toward Zoro and cried some more.

"That's not…."Zoro started, "I don't…" Then he glared at Tamaki with his battlefield demon glare and growled, "Idiot! Don't put strange ideas in his head. I'd never use him like that."

Chopper, who was listening, knew that Zoro didn't lie and so accepted his statement and went back to eating cake.

"Would you like to hold Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked.

Chopper reached out and took the bunny, hugging it to his chest to help him calm down. "Thanks," he said in a small voice.

A few moments later everyone got into place to start receiving the ladies. Kyoya had explained that they now had IDs and that he had signed them in as visiting foreign exchange students for however long their stay lasted. They would be welcome to attend classes or just come around for club.


End file.
